survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/Mansion
This is a mansion located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Sparkling Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Tea (0,2 kg) *1 x Bitter (1 kg) *1 x Whiskey (1 kg) *1 x Red Wine (1 kg) *1 x White Wine (1 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Hazelnuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Honey (0,5 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Asparagus (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Beans (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Corn (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Fish (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Garlic (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Mussels (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Olives (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peas (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Rice (1 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Dog Food (0,5 kg) *1 x Cat Food (0,5 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Jet Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *1 x Abilify (0,5 kg) *1 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *1 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *1 x Codeine (0,5 kg) *1 x Copaxone (0,5 kg) *1 x Cozaar (0,5 kg) *1 x Ibuprofen (0,5 kg) *1 x Ketorolac (0,5 kg) *1 x Morphine (0,5 kg) *1 x Oxazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Pyrovalerone (0,5 kg) *1 x Sectral (0,5 kg) *1 x Tolmetin (0,5 kg) *1 x Triazolam (0,5 kg) *1 x Valerian (0,5 kg) *1 x Zolazepam (0,5 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Bait (0,5 kg) *1 x Spade (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Plier (2 kg) *1 x Hammer (3 kg) *1 x Screwdriver (1 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Knife (1 kg) *1 x Machete (3 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Knuckle Duster (0,5 kg) *1 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *1 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *1 x S&W Model 10 (4 kg) *1 x S&W Model 14 (3 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *1 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *1 x Box of .38 Special (1 kg) Materials *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Firewood (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x TV (8 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x DVD (0,5 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Cigar (0,1 kg) *1 x Painting (2 kg) *1 x Statue (1 kg) *1 x Vase (1 kg) *1 x Guitar (4 kg) *1 x Watch (0,5 kg) *1 x Tires (5 kg) *1 x Amber (0,1 kg) *1 x Olive Oil (1 kg) Misc. *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) *1 x Chess (1 kg) *1 x Cellphone (0,4 kg) Books *1-3 books allowed. Nature Trees *1 x Oak - Axe needed **1 x Acorn (0,1 kg) - Scissor or Knife needed Animals See Hunting and Fishing to see how you hunt and fish. Hunting *1 x Dog (Dog) *1 x Cat (Cat) *1 x Raccoon (Cat) *1 x Wild Turkey (Duck) *1 x Pheasant (Duck) Other *1 x Beehive - Beekeeper needed *1 x Worms - Spade needed Vehicles *1 x Bike *1 x Scooter *1 x Motorcycle *1 x ATV *1 x BMW *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Hybrid *1 x Mclaren *1 x Ferrai *1 x Limousine *1 x Minivan *1 x RV - Retired needed *1 x Trailer History Category:Location Templates